Conflicting Views
by Ahana and Hikari
Summary: A different view of the Arrancars you thought you knew... Rated T for swearing and pervertedness in later chapters. Characters will be slightly or completely OOC at times, though we try to keep them in character. Our first story, please be nice! W/OC G/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is our first story on Fanfiction so please me nice! Ahana and I own nothing but Magdalena and Chiroko.

In the barren land of Hueco Mundo, two new Arrancars were born.

The first to be seen from the smoke was a small lavender hair girl. In the lavender were dark purple streaks that gradually darkened into black. Her hair pooled around her nude form as her bangs messily covered her eyes, making them invisible to the public eyes. The remainder of her Hollow form was long, webbed ears and an elegant fish tail.

The second Arrancar had bi-colored hair that reached her shoulder blade; the bottom layer was a dark violet, while the top was a golden blonde. Her angled bangs hung in front of her, slightly visible, dull green eyes. The remains of her once having been a Hollow was a paw-like structure on her right arm that began at her elbow and ended incasing her hand.

Aizen smirked as he gazed upon the two new Arrancars, "What are your names, new comrades?"

The blonde shook she bangs out of her eyes before stating in a dazed, dreamy voice, "Magdalena Weisser."

"Ch-Chiroko Sil-Sili-liforin." Came a stuttering, shy baby voice from the lavender headed Arrancar.

Aizen glanced at Chiroko, recognition flashing in his eyes as the small girl shivered and looked around, her expression a mixture of nervousness and meekness. He looked around at the other Arrancars in the room; he then let out an order, "Ulquiorra! Take Chiroko to get her own uniform, and then bring her back to me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The stoic Arrancar answered before walking over to Chiroko and gently lifted her up and led her to a clothing room.

"Luppi, you take Magdalena. Bring her back to this room, as well."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." The feminine Arrancar muttered as he walked over to Magdalena, and somewhat roughly lifted her up to her feet and walked away. Magdalena flitted after Luppi a soft smile on her lips.

*ƆƇ* ƆƇ* ƆƇ*

Chiroko self-consciously walked behind Ulquiorra, her arms wrapped around her chest as she shuffled along.

"Here…find whatever suits you." Was the simple statement from the dark haired guide.

"A-alright…" she stuttered softly, before walking into the room.

*ƆƇ* ƆƇ* ƆƇ*

Magdalena hummed softly as she followed Luppi. His harsh attitude had softened as Magdalena continued to childishly hum happily. When he suddenly stopped, Magdalena lightly bumped into his back.

"Go into this room and find whatever you want to wear, okay?" Luppi stated, his tone laughing quietly.

"M'kay…" Magdalena sighed nonchalantly.

*ƆƇ* ƆƇ* ƆƇ*

When Chiroko shuffled into the unexpectedly large room, she looked around and heard a light humming come from the other side of the room. Becoming curious, Chiroko silently walked over to the humming to see the blonde from earlier. She was lazily picking through the clothes until she pulled out a shirt and slipped it on. It was an off-shoulder shirt; the sleeves ended past her hands and the hem above her navel.

Chiroko continued to watch as Magdalena looked for a bottom to the outfit she was beginning to put together; she looked through the hakamas before grabbing one and putting it on. They ran over her feet, so she plopped down onto the ground and rolled the legs up slightly before standing and leaving.

_She didn't even put shoes on!_ Chiroko thought. Then, feeling slightly lonely and awkward, she began to look through the clothes, as well. She quickly found an outfit that she fell in love with.

The shirt was cut to cover only her breasts; tied around her chest and waist to keep the shirt in place was a giant black ribbon that tied into one huge bow on her back. The skirt was skin tight and slit down the entire side; it was held together by a small black ribbon that criss-crossed downward and was tied in a small bow at the bottom of either side. She also grabbed a pair of thigh high that stopped about two and a half inches under her skirt, and a pair of sandals.

Once she had finished her outfit. Chiroko walked back to Ulquiorra, "Did I take too long?"

"Not at all," Ulquiorra stated, stoic as ever, "Now, we are to report back to Aizen-sama."

"R-right." Chiroko stammered as she quietly followed him.

*ƆƇ* ƆƇ* ƆƇ*

Minutes later, Chiroko and Ulquiorra arrived in the meeting hall. The only Arrancars left in there were Luppi and Magdalena.

Luppi was leaning against the wall; Magdalena was at his feet sitting on the ground facing Aizen. She was using a clawed finger to sketch pictures onto the floor; she looked up when she Ulquiorra and Chiroko began to walk forward.

"Luppi, Ulquiorra…leave." Aizen ordered, shooing them away with his hand.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." The older Arrancars answered in unison, as they bowed then left the meeting hall.

When they had left, Aizen turned to Chiroko and Magdalena, "You, Magdalena…continue with what you are doing. I need to talk to Chiroko for a moment."

"Ah..." Magdalena hummed in response as she continued her sketch, an absent look on her face.

Aizen took Chiroko to the opposite side of the room and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"Ah…A-Aizen-s-sama…?" the small lavender haired girl stammered quietly, not looking him in the eye.

"Yes, to a degree. But do I not seem familiar?" he questioned softly.

"U-uh…" Chiroko whimpered slightly as she looked up, her bangs parting to show light neon pink eyes with darker neon pink pupils, a hot pink ring around the iris, and a black ring around the pupils.

It was when Chiroko really looked at Aizen that she realized who he was, she gasped, "Sousuke-nii-sama!"

"At least you remember who I am." Aizen chuckled, and then turned to look at Magdalena; who was still down on the floor drawing.

"Magdalena, come over here, please." Aizen requested, looking at the blonde teen.

Magdalena looked up, her bangs covering her eyes slightly, the shadow darkening her green eyes, giving them an almost demonic look. Her lips were a tight frown as she whined in the back of her throat.

Aizen's eyes turned steely, "Now! That is no longer a request."

"Yes, sir…" came the airy reply, though it was rather rough around the edges.

Once the small blonde Arrancar stepped to stand beside Aizen and looked up at him blankly.

"You two…are much stronger than the others that have been born. Therefore, I have decided to make the two of you something else instead of Espadas…" Aizen said, looking at the two girls.

"And what exactly would that be, Aizen-sama…?" Magdalena questioned, her tone light and airy.

"…To make you two a pair of secret weapons, so to speak." He drawled out, staring strangely at the blonde and violet haired teen that dared to question his intentions.

"U-um…Sousuke-nii-sama…wh-what are we t-to do abo-out the…um…differences?" Chiroko muttered, her eyes on the floor, her index pushing together nervously.

"I will leave that decision to the two of you…you both have a month to decide on what it is that you will do." Aizen stated, looking both girls in the eye, "Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." The girls answered in unison.

With that Aizen left the meeting hall, Chiroko running after him; holding onto his cape shyly. The lavender haired Arrancar was trying to use it as a shield of some sort. Magdalena smiled softly before floating over to her previous spot, looking down at the sketch she had created earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review! We would like to know what you think of this story. Ahana and Hikari only own Magdalena and Chiroko.

*ƆƇ* ƆƇ* ƆƇ*

Almost a month later both girls had changed slightly due to their newly accepted life as Arrancars.

Chiroko had become a bit less shy around other Arrancars in Las Noches, but she was also seen with her older brother Sousuke Aizen, or with her Aizen-appointed guard Ulquiorra Schiffer. Chiroko still tended to hide behind whoever she was with when she began to feel uneasy or scared. Instead of letting her bangs fall into her eyes, Chiroko had cut them to just over her eyes.

Magdalena had become much more talkative because of the time she spent with Luppi, and tended to stay with the more colorful Arrancars (even if she did not really get along with them that well). She was also obsessed with art; she was with her art when not with other Arrancars. Magdalena also changed her hair, as well. She had taken to tying up the blonde layer of her hair with a rainbow dyed hair tie, and clipped her bangs to the side with neon colored hair clips that she had taken from the World of the Living.

On the day that Chiroko and Magdalena were supposed meet with each other to finalize their decision on the way to differentiate themselves from the Espadas and other Arrancars.

The two female Arrancars were on their ways to the meeting hall where they would discuss the final decision. Just as the two saw each other, the two noticed that the other girl had a small group behind them.

Chiroko had Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were standing around her protectively, watching the on comers closely. On either side of the male Arrancars were Apacci and Halibel.

Behind Magdalena were Luppi, Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, and Szayel. Luppi had his arms around Magdalena's waist, while Mila-Rose was leaning on Magdalena's shoulders.

"Hello, Chi-chan!" Magdalena greeted in a happily airy voice, a small smile on her lips.

"Magdalena." Chiroko murmured, giving her a small nod.

"What? No hello…too good for that?" Luppi sneered nastily.

"Suck-up." Mila-Rose growled.

"Poser." Sun-Sun hissed.

"What was that? You wanna start somethin'?" Grimmjow snarled at Luppi.

"Keep your mouth shut, trash." Ulquiorra ordered, his tone rough.

"What the hell you guys?" Apacci exclaimed, glaring at Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose.

Halibel and Szayel both sighed and shook their heads in annoyance and disappointment.

Magdalena poked Luppi, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun on a specific pressure point on their bodies that made them collapse and their pupils dilate; Magdalena over Luppi and murmured, "Bad Luppi."

"What did you do to them?" Halibel questioned, looking at Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun in concern.

"Nothing." Magdalena's soft smile turned slightly wicked, "Just one of my favorite pressure points."

"And what exactly do those points do?" Apacci asked a disgruntled look on her face.

"Blinds your senses, mixes them up, and then causes illusions." Magdalena giggled," It's like dreaming, but they can't wake up until I press the point again."

"And you tested this on them?" Szayel asked, wide eyed with interest.

"Maybe…Poke…" Magdalena whispered as she pressed the points pressure points again, "Now…Be. Good. Chi-chan and I need to go talk." Magdalena stated, looking at those who were regaining their senses.

"Y-yes…we need to discuss something." Chiroko said her voice soft but steady.

After that was said and done, the two female Arrancars went to the emptied meeting hall. As soon as they entered, Magdalena floated over to where she had been drawing the day they had been born.

"So, what do you think we should do, Chi-chan?"

"I-I was thi-inking we c-could…um…" Chiroko trailed off quietly before biting her bottom lip.

"We could…what?" Magdalena coaxed gently, though she seemed to be modifying her original sketch.

"Have…um…tribal tattoos…? Maybe…?" Chiroko inquired; uncertainty in her tone.

Magdalena laughed softly, looking over her shoulder, "Heh…mind coming over here?"

Chiroko slowly shook her head and walked over to Magdalena. When she got over there, Chiroko saw what Magdalena drew on the floor. On the floor were three sketches of Magdalena; from left, right, and back. Running down her arms, sides, and legs were tribal tattoos, and on her back was the face of a bear made from the designs of the tribal tattoos.

"You were thinking the same thing…" she whispered in awe.

"Yep, now come…it'll take a while to do this!" Magdalena commented, her tone rushed as she pulled Chiroko behind her.

"Now then, do you have anything in particular that you would like to have? Color or design wise?" Magdalena questioned; her tone a mix of soberness and excitement.

Chiroko nodded sheepishly, she held out a piece of paper that showed her own body from the same basic points as Magdalena had drawn, plus the front.

As Magdalena looked at the paper, she slowly nodded, "Nice…very nice. Color?"

"Black and blue, please." Chiroko murmured.

"Gotcha." Magdalena mumbled, almost absently as she prepared the needle, "Now then, tell me about…Grimmjow."

"Um…l-like wh-what?" Chiroko whimpered as the needle began to whirr.

"How did you guys meet, your relationship, what happened when he saw you here…" came the absent-minded suggestions as Magdalena focused on the inner corners of Chiroko's eyes.

_How we met…we met…met…_ the thought echoed throughout her head as she slowly closed her eyes.

*ƆƇ* Ɔ Flash back Ƈ* ƆƇ*

A small adjucha ran hurriedly over the endless sand dunes. It was a small, little creature; it was a blur of lavender, dark purple and white. Panting could be heard as well as large, running footsteps.

A yelp came from the small being as the larger finally caught it by launching and grabbing the adjucha.

"No!" came a whimper.

"Aw, what's matter? Don't wanna be eaten?" came a sneering voice.

"Please…"

"Heh heh. Calm down and make it easier on yourself, pet." The mocking voice grew darker as the sentence ended.

"Just go away…"

"Not a cha-" the voice was cut off as the small adjucha burst out from under the larger adjucha.

As it stayed in front of the larger being, the actual form of the lavender bodied adjucha became clear. The adjucha seemed to be a mixture of a rabbit, cat, and an aquatic creature. The back legs and length of the boned ears were like a rabbit; the body and forelegs, and length of the boned tail was like a small feline; the ears were webbed and the tail was one of a fish. The main body was soft lavender, the stomach was a dark purple. Its eyes were neon pink.

"How did you…"

"I believe that I could eat you before you do so to me." The lavender adjucha hissed quietly.

"Heh."

The larger adjucha was all feline in shape and about the size of a panther. The majority of its body, as well as its tail, was incased in a white armor. The eyes were bright neon blue.

"Hmmm…you're pretty tough, pet. I like that." The cat-like adjucha grinned viciously.

"Of course, I'm tough!" the adjucha cabbit huffed in annoyance, "I'm small, so a lot of other adjucha try to come and eat me! But I'm fast; I can rip into them before they go at me."

"Like the strategy…it's smart," That same vicious grin seemed to widen horribly as he spoke the sentence. "I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez."

"U-um…Chiroko Siliforin." The lavender adjucha blinked in surprise.

"Oh, just so know," Grimmjow started as he got up to walk, "I'm gonna be King when I become a Vasto Lordes. And since I need someone to rule with me, and you seem pretty strong, even though you're small…you can be my Queen."

"Q-queen?" Chiroko squeaked.

"Yeah!" Grimmjow's grin actually seemed to become happy.

*ƆƇ* Ɔ End Flash back Ƈ* ƆƇ*

"Hmm-hmm-hm hm- hmmm." Came the humming voice of Magdalena as she worked on the tattoos that would cover Chiroko's stomach.

"U-um…h-how much lon-nger?" Chiroko questioned unsurely, her eyes closed as she listened to the whirr of the needle.

"Well," Magdalena began in a dreamy voice, "How did you feel about Grimmjow choosing you as his Queen?"

"…!" Chiroko's whole body seemed to flush a bright scarlet red. "I-I-I-I gu-uess i-i-it cou-ould b-be cal-lled…r-r-r-ro-r-rom-r-ro-"

"Romantic?" Magdalena giggled happily as she continued her work.

"Y-y-y-yeah…" Chiroko stammered in embarrassment.

"Ah…that reminds me…how was the meeting you two had just…yesterday, was it?" Magdalena inquired innocently.

"Oh!" Chiroko exclaimed in unease, "I-I was bringing in a new adjucha f-for Lord A-Aizen…"

Magdalena's body posture tensed slightly when Chiroko uttered the leader's name, her usually blissfully unaware expression tightened into an almost irate looking blank stare.

"And I was on my way to him when Grimmjow just came at me. Of course at the time I had not known that it was him."

"Of course." Magdalena agreed though her voice was somewhat tense.

"After a short confrontation, ending with him on the floor, it was at that moment that I realized who he was! I freaked out, I couldn't believe that I had just beaten my King!" Chiroko began to tear up at the thought of her Grimmjow on the ground, defeated.

"You made up though…correct?" Magdalena murmured as she finished as she finished Chiroko's front, "Turn, please."

"W-why?" Chiroko voice went up octave as she yelped out the question.

"You only want your front done?" Magdalena inquired; her expression one of dazed surprise.

"I-I sup-pose…b-but can I-I get something to c-cover m-my front?"

"Of course, Chi-chan. I'll be right back." Magdalena said as her airy voice took on a darker, more serious edge as her sentence ended.

"Magdalena…?" Chiroko whispered meekly, her eyes wide.

As Magdalena left the room, she was met by Grimmjow, who was the only Arrancar to stay and wait outside of the meeting hall. When he saw her walking out with no Chiroko following; Grimmjow stood erect and glared at Magdalena, his mouth curled into a snarling grin.

"Oi, where's Chiroko?" he asked, stepping to Magdalena until his abs were almost touching Magdalena's chest.

"She's perfectly fine, you overgrown kitten." Magdalena insulted in a lighthearted tone; a sweet smile on her lips, though her eyes shined darkly, showing her true feelings for Grimmjow…dislike and amusement.

"Then why ain't she out here?" his eyes narrowed and his grin tightened.

"We're still a bit busy. Now move please, or I will be forced to move you myself."

"Just try it." Grimmjow growled.

Magdalena just sighed, her expression remaining the same as she lifted her right claw-clad hand and lightly trailed her hand over her chest as she walked around him faster than what he could react to.

By the time Magdalena had rounded the corner, Grimmjow turned sharply to glare at the no longer visible body of Magdalena Weisser.

When Grimmjow felt satisfied, he looked down at his chest; it had five long, red, lightly bleeding streaks.

"Feisty bitch," Grimmjow sneered, "Prob'ly would've made her my Queen if I met her before Chiroko…" he mumbled, scratching at his stomach.

"Ha…I would've been made your war chief, or Chiroko would've ended up as your mistress." Magdalena commented calmly, whisper the part of the sentence in Grimmjow's ear.

As soon as she had finished talking to him, Grimmjow turned a deep shade of tomato red.

Magdalena flitted into the meeting hall, "Guess what, Chi-chan!" Magdalena's voice was dreamily happy.

"What?" Chiroko whimpered, still nervous and naked. Her entire front was decorated beautifully intricate tribal tattoos, while her back was still a perfectly white, unblemished canvas to work with.

"Your King awaits your finish upon nether side of thy portal." Magdalena commented as she pointed to the door and handed Chiroko a large blanket.

"H-he's waiting for m-me?" Chiroko exclaimed, her tone a mixture of happiness and nervousness.

"Aye." Magdalena assured, "Now! Let us begin on your back!" she smiled cheerfully.

"O-okay…" Chiroko mumbled, bracing herself as the whirr began again.


End file.
